The present invention relates to a demagnetizer intended for use in removing magnetism of magnetic heads of floppy disc drive, which are used for recording and reproducing the execution signals on the floppy disc.
The floppy disc drive is an essential component of a computer, which has become an indispensable and ubiquitous equipment used extensively in offices, factories, schools, hospitals, stores, etc. The commonly-used recording medium of the computer is known as a floppy disc. The floppy disc is used as a device for recording external data made available to the computer and is provided therein with a magnetic recording disc capable of recording and storing the data, which may have a diameter of 8 inches, or 51/4 inches, or 31/2 inches, or 21/2 inches. The magnetic recording disc is protected by a receiving case.
The computer is equipped with a floppy disc drive having a pair of magnetic heads capable of recording and reproducing the signals and the data by means of making contact with the magnetic recording disc via a window disposed on both surfaces of the receiving case.
The magnetic recording layers of floppy disc have a plurality of tracks of concentric circle arranged in such a manner that they are spaced apart by an interval of 1/48 inch or 1/96 inch. As a result, the magnetic heads of the floppy disc drive must move on the tracks with precision so as to ensure that they read and write the date.
As mentioned previously, the floppy disc is composed of a magnetic recording disc having a thickness of 80 .mu.m and capable of recording and reproducing data. The magnetic head of floppy disc drive executes the reading and the writing of the magnetic record on the surface of the magnetic recording disc. When such process is under way on a prolonged basis, the magnetic head is eventually magnetized in view of the fact that it makes contact with the surface of the magnetic recording disc. As a result, the efficiency of recording and reproducing the data stored in the tracks spaced in such a minute interval can be greatly undermined by the magnetic head which has been magnetized.